


Self-Perpetuating Investments

by Charity_Angel



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Gen, Headcanon
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-10-11
Updated: 2014-10-11
Packaged: 2018-02-20 15:59:17
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 91
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2434598
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Charity_Angel/pseuds/Charity_Angel
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>In which Gabriel loves fandom.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Self-Perpetuating Investments

Surfing tumblr, Gabriel had to admit that, whilst this wasn’t what he had expected when he invested in the prophet’s works of ‘fiction’, it was so, so much better. He couldn’t have asked for a better prank, to be honest: it was simple and completely self-perpetuating. Fangirls and Fangays were awesome; a force to be reckoned with.

The only thing that would make this more awesome would be to see the sour looks on the Winchesters' faces when they read the stories - Sassy and Destiel would cause shit-fits. Sweet, sweet victory.


End file.
